It's Always Sunny in Toon City Pilot: Band Geeks
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Sherman enlists the aid of Arnold, Gerald, Dipper, Mabel and the rest of Toon City to form a marching band to impress Penny's rival, Pacifica Elise Northwest, but it may take some time getting used to.


**Sherman Peabody in: Band Geeks!**

It was an average day in the suburban city of Toon City, Oklahoma, Sherman Peabody was practicing his trumpet, when he had heard the phone ring in his room, he walked over and answered.

"Hello?" Sherman then asked. "You've reached the house of a genius, please leave a message after the..."

 _"Sounds as if you have something hiding from me, eh?" Pacifica Northwest was heard on the other end of the phone._

Sherman gasped in shock and said, "Pacifica Northwest?! Penny's enemy from recess?!"

"I hear you're playing the type writer after the photography machine broke down! And by that, I mean I heard that you're typing news for the school paper since you lost the camera!" Pacifica taunted.

"Well...sometimes...How's that whole your family being frauds thing working out?" Sherman taunted back.

"Great, actually, that's the thing about money. It makes problems go away. I'm the leader of a fancy band, and we're supposed to play in the Cereal Bowl next Saturday at Texas University's Royal Stadium!" Pacifica then said.

"Wha?!" Sherman shrieked in shock.

"That's right, but there's one problem, I have this photography appointment on Saturday after Thanksgiving, it's too bad I can't use Dexter's cloning machine like your friend Penny did! But regardless, I am still looking for someone to replace me. But it's too bad that someone like you doesn't have a band." Pacifica taunted again.

"Hold the phone, Northwest! It just so happens that I do have a band, and we're gonna play in that Cereal Bowl, how do you like that, _Pacifica Elise Northwest_?!" Sherman then said, angrily.

"Well, good luck with that, I'll make sure that Mabel is crying afterwards." Pacifica said, laughing.

Sherman then said, "I gotta drum up a marching band, and quick!"

 **Across town:**

Penny Peterson was playing with her Ducky Momo doll when all of the sudden, she saw an envelope, she opened it and started to read it.

"Looking for something to entice your dull, dull life?"

Mabel read her note with Dipper, "Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Texas."

Dexter was waiting for Dee Dee to read the note, "And be forever adored by thousands of kids you don't know.

The eds were reading the note, "Not to mention free refreshments." You could tell how Eddy was excited was after reading this.

Lil' Gideon was reading this, "Practice begins tonight at 8:30 sharp."

 **8:35PM, Elementary School.**

Sherman was riding Ed like a horse, with a ton of band instruments in his backpack. He was heading towards the cafeteria, where a lot of students where chattering incoherrently.

"Settle down, everyone. Settle down." Sherman then said, entering the cafeteria, calming everyone down. "Now, who in here has played an instrument?"

"Do instruments of science count?" Dexter asked.

"No." Gerald then said, chuckling. "Sorry, man."

"Do Pony Puff Princesses count?" Dee Dee asked, much to her brother's embarrassment.

"No." Sherman said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Is Mayonaise an instrument?" Harold then said.

"No, dough boy! It's not even close!" Helga then said, Harold as about to say something but Helga interrupted, "Horse raddish isn't a instrument either."

Harold then crossed his arms in anger.

"Okay...No one has talent, but luckily, Mr. Peabody gave me some talent for all of you!" Sherman then said, expecting a laugh.

"When do we get the free food?" Eddy asked, impatiently.

"Well, let's practice a few things, starting with practicing a few notes." Sherman then said, playing a few notes on a recorder, then he pointed to the brass section _(Arnold, Gerald, Dipper, Johnny Test, and Dexter)_ "Brass section, go!"

They played the 5 notes with their trumpets, horns, etc.

"Good! Now the wind!" Sherman then said, pointing to the wind section, _(Helga, Dani, Isabella, Grenda, Candy)_ , They played the 5 notes with their flutes, etc.

"And the drums!" Sherman said, pointing to the drum section, _(Mabel, Mandark, Dee Dee, Lila, Sid, Stinky),_ They tried to play the notes with their drum sticks, but they end up being ricochet towards Sherman, pinning his clothes to the wall, making him stuck up there.

"Too bad that didn't kill me." Sherman said, agitated.

 _9:30PM_

"Let's just try stepping in rhythm." Sherman then said, now no longer stuck. "Now, every one get into rows of 5."

Mabel then jumped up in excitement and asked, "Is the part where we start kicking?! Because I brought Dexter's duplication gun with me!"

"No, Mabel, that's a chorus line." Penny replied, exhaustively irritated.

Johnny then got up and excitedly said, "Karate kicking?! I wanna do some kicking!" He then kicked Helga in the shin, much to her anger.

"Why you..." Helga angrily said, right before fighting Johnny Test which took to the playground, then after a few seconds of fighting, everyone heard Johnny scream in pain, and he came back in, with a trumpet lodged in his throat.

"Whoever's the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on." Johnny then said, walking back to his seat, with his trumpet playing a note for every step.

 _ **Day 2:**_

The band was practicing in the streets, playing terribly.

Sherman then said, "Okay, that's perfect, everybody. Cereal Bowl, here we come! Flag twirlers, really spin those things! Okay, turn! Flag twirlers, let's go! I wanna see some spinning! _(Flag twirlers are going faster)_ Flag twirlers let's move! C'mon, move!" The flag twirlers then fly in the air and explode when running into a blimp. Trumpet player plays "Taps" and everyone mourns, while Sherman lies down on the street.

 _Day 3:_

Mabel and Sherman were having a conversation.

"How's that dance solo going, Mabel?" Sherman asked.

"It's going great!" Mabel then said, right before she did a Pig Dance Party with Waddles, her Pet pig.

As a juke box plays, Mabel dances by herself and with Waddles. They eat popsicles off the floor, Mabel squishes Waddles' face, they wear sunglasses and take pictures, eat books, and dance on the floor and table, unfortunately it's not what Sherman had in mind as he face palms in frustration.

"Mabel..." Sherman embarrassingly said.

 _Day 4 (Final Day):_

Sherman then stood in front of everyone in his band.

"Well, it's our last night together, and and I know you haven't improved since we began." Sherman said, referring to Ed trying to eat a trumpet, much to the other 2 Ed boys' annoyance. Sherman continued, "But I have a theory. People talk loud when they want to act smart right?"

"Correct!" Eddy shouted.

Sherman then said, "So if we play really loud people might think we're good. Everybody ready?" Everyone got their instruments ready.

"A one and a two and a one two three four!"

However, since it was really loud and terrible, so obnoxious, the noise breaks the windows, the noise then stops after 3 seconds.

"Okay, new plan, maybe no one can hear us if we play so quietly." Sherman then said, stunned.

"Well maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big meaty palms!" Danielle yelled, referring to Wolfgang.

"What did you say, punk?" Wolfgang then said, poking Danielle.

"You heard her, Wolfgang! Big, meaty, palms!" Mabel then said, angrily.

"Well these palms ain't for just attracting mates!" Wolfgang then said.

"Bring it on old man! Bring it on!" Danielle then said, angrily while turning into her ghost half.

"No ladies. Let's be smart and bring it off." Gerald then said.

"Oh! So now Geraldo is gonna preach to us!" Helga said, sarcastically, prompting everyone to argue with each other, much to Sherman's dismay.

"Wait, wait! Tensions can be high, but..." Sherman said, but too late, a fight was going on.

Wolfgang and Arnold are yelling at each other. Gerald slams a drum at him.

"THERE'S A DEPOSIT ON THAT EQUIPMENT, PEOPLE!" Sherman then said.

Everyone uses their instruments as weapons. Dexter Boy Genius and Johnny Test charge at each other with oboes, but try to screech to a halt, but Grenda slams them both with her cymbals.

"SETTLE DOWN! PLEASE!" Sherman yelled, worried.

Dipper and Ferb are fighting. Dipper breaks the xylophone keys from Ferb and Ferb runs away. Mabel kicks Penny, who chases her with a trumpet as the clock sounds at 10 and everyone stops fighting.

"Whatdya know, class is over." Dipper then said, as they all walk to the door where Sherman slams it open.

"Well." Sherman sadly said, "You did it. You took my one chance in happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up at DKR Texas Stadium tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing!" Sherman then stomped off into the night, angrily.

"You're welcome." Edmund then said.

"EDMUND!" Helga scolded.

"What kind of monsters are we? That poor kid came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Sherman's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Mabel, when your Grunkle Stanley was trapped in a fire, who rescued him?" Arnold then said.

"Goku's friend from NYC, NY Times reporter Clark Kent." Mabel then said.

"And Goten, when your grandfather's heart gave out from all those years in the police force, who revived him?" Arnold then said, referring to Bardock.  
 **  
**"Some guy in an ambulance." Goten then said **  
**  
"Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Sherman was a fireman, or some guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band." Arnold then said, with renewed morals for this band thing.

"Yeah! For the citizens of New York!" Ferb then said, prompting the kids to cheer.

"Now then, let's make Sherman proud!" Gerald then said, preparing to compose something, "A 1, a 2, a skiddleliddledoo."

 **Friday Night, after Thanksgiving, Darrel K. Royal Stadium, Austin Texas.**

 _"And Pete Wheeler and the Bears are not giving Tony Delvecchio and the Steelers a break in this Cereal Bowl game as they enter halftime, 24-7." The announcer was heard._

A sad, betrayed, and heartbroken Sherman was heading to the stadium. He was being accompanied by Mr. Peabody.

"Sherman, it's going to be okay." Mr. Peabody said.

"I knew this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play. I just hope that…" Sherman sadly said. ( _Sees Pacifica)_ Sherman then screams in fright, "…PACIFICA DOESN'T FIND OUT! PACIFICA! _[screams]_ What are you doing here?!"

"I just came here to see you screw up. So, where's your band?" Pacifica taunted.

"Uh...they couldn't come, they are sick." Sherman then said, but Pacifica pointed at behind Sherman.

"Then who's that?"

"AHH! That would be my band!" Sherman said, shocked at the sight of his band ready.

"Our Band's ready to perform, Sherman!" Penny then said, in her marching band uniform, saluting the boy.

"Well, Shermy, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look." Pacifica then said, refering to Mabel dancing.  
 _  
_A blushing Sherman then said, "That's her…eager face." __

Everybody Marches into the stadium and Starts the drum solo.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town." Sherman then said, blushing.

"Okay, football fans! Put your hands together for the Toon City Super Band!" The Announcer said.

On the field, the Marching Band made it all the way to field, they were surprised that all 100,119 seats are full of the Backyard Sports Kids' friends.

"These seats are more full then I thought." Dipper then said.

"It's Texas, everything's bigger, especially Texas Football." Penny then said.

"Okay, everybody!" Sherman then said, noticing Soos, Pacifica, and Mr. Peabody are looking at him compose.

"What are you doing here, Soos?" Mr. Peabody then said.

"I came here to see Sherman compose, dude's got talent." Soos then said.

"Let's get this over with!" Sherman then said, composing nervously.

The band plays wonderful intro similar to the Paramount Pictures fanfare. Sherman was surprised, he was expecting an epic fail.

Then, Lil' Gideon played a Piano synthesizer intro, and Dipper has the spotlight... and a microphone?

 ** _Cue Music number!_**

 **Dipper:** _[voice of David Glen Eisley]_ The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill.The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will. _[Phineas starts the drums]_ Don't ever look back on the world closin' in. Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begin. _[Pacifica stares in shock, Sherman gives her a smug grin and throws his baton over his shoulder and uses his arms for conducting]_ And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, _[Sherman joins in]_ yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight, _[Soos faints and crushes Pacifica and Mr. Peabody's foot, Sherman notices and runs to the middle of the stage]_ And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory... _[Sherman jumps in freezeframed]_

 ** _End of Episode_**


End file.
